1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices including casings which have an outer layer member and an inner layer member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-24346 discloses a casing of an electronic device.
The casing includes: an outside portion formed by a metal plate being shaped; an inside portion formed by a metal plate being shaped; and an adhesive layer which adheres the outside portion and the inside portion to each other. The electronic device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-24346 is, for example, a small-sized information reproduction device.